


【卜洋星】pwp4.0

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【卜洋星】pwp4.0

搁置在办公桌的手机震动几下，吸引住了下属的目光。木子洋低头看了眼信息，内容只有“饭做好了”四个字，来信人备注了‘小野猫’，原本阴郁的脸终于是露出了些笑容，修长的手指敲打着键盘便宣布今天的会议就到这里。  
回家的路上还在跟卜凡讨论最近自家宝贝越来越乖了，说完便把备注换成了‘小家猫’，对方瞅了一眼突然想到什么，“其实改成‘小奶牛’更合适。”随即两人立刻交换了一个心领神会的眼神。

屋子很暗，所有的窗帘都紧闭着，隐隐约约透着点光亮。今天太阳很好。  
朱星杰面无表情赤脚走到玄关给他俩开门。在家中他不被允许穿任何衣物，因为在做菜怕被溅到才裸着身子套了条沾着油渍的围裙，大片锁骨甚至小部分胸脯都敞露在外，男人们还没进屋就被刚好挡在布料外两枚肿了一整圈的乳头黏住了视线。  
像红树莓圆滚滚滑溜溜地凸起在两片雪白的乳肉上，卜凡忍不住滚动喉结，恨不得将它们采摘下嚼碎在嘴里。

注意到对方赤裸裸的视线朱星杰显然习以为常，手臂伸到背后解开系带，围裙就落在脚边，弯腰去捡的时候才发现自己的胸部比之前隆起了不少，软趴趴沉甸甸的匍匐在胸前。

“吃饭吧，饭菜快凉了。”捡起围裙后他不再打算在门口逗留，刚转身就被抱进怀里。  
“可我想先吃你。”卜凡低头把脸埋进朱星杰柔软的胸脯，边用两指夹住了肿大的果实揉捏，奶白色的液体立刻从乳孔中一股股涌出，他用舌尖裹挟住乳头吮吸，奶香味很快溢了满嘴。  
朱星杰皱着眉闷哼，一边妥协地挺着胸把更多的乳肉向对方送去。  
卜凡下腹一阵收紧，单手解开了裤链便向朱星杰腿间伸去，果然摸到一大片滑腻。沾了些淫液胡乱给自己润滑了几下，挺了挺腰就把对方抱起来想直接贯穿到底，直到被一根炽热的铁棒抵住了自己朱星杰才猛然清醒过来，挣动着从卜凡怀里溜了出去。

“今天不行…肿得厉害，能不能明天…”  
他主动垫脚讨好似的亲吻对方的下颌，一边用可怜兮兮的语气祈求着，中途还不忘回头看木子洋的反应。  
木子洋始终叉着手臂倚靠在门边，今早他已经在小猫的睡梦中要过一回了，那小穴湿热紧致的销魂滋味以及越操越软的体质让他无论上过多少回还是会几乎抓狂，所以一向收着力度的他今天破例在半梦半醒中把小猫操狠了。

“那得让我检查一下。”卜凡有些不相信，说着便扛起小猫向屋内走去，一把放在了放满菜肴的餐桌上，因为桌子的震荡汤都洒出了些。  
眼睁睁看着那高个男人蹲在自己腿间，头顶的灯光让朱星杰十分难堪。  
说是检查其实又怎么会放过自己，他再清楚不过了。只怕待会儿对方精虫上脑，可惜了一桌子的菜…

“腿合这么紧我怎么检查啊？”朱星杰低头正好对上了卜凡的目光，他一时间羞得只想跟对方拼个你死我活。最后只是乖乖张开了腿，双手主动扒开了两片花瓣以便检查。  
其实不用打开就能发现那花唇已经很不自然得高高隆起，花缝也被折磨得合不上了，绯红色的小阴唇耷拉在两边一副被玩坏的样子。  
卜凡想揪起那片花瓣观察，却因为合不拢的花穴里正源源不断流出粘腻导致那片多次从指尖滑走，不知他是真的生气还是故意为难，大手不知轻重地狠狠掌掴了几下花穴，却意外还打中了同样肿胀在外的肉蒂。极度敏感的小零件被突如其来的虐待让朱星杰惨叫出声，剧烈的疼痛仿佛要把他劈成两半，一时间他脑子里只有空白。  
一旁的木子洋不知何时赶了过来，连忙把要往后倒的朱星杰揽在怀里。嘴上安抚着边用两指技巧性地轻轻揉捏抚慰，但这样似乎并不能缓解疼痛。看着小猫几乎抖成了筛子，嘴里痛苦的呻吟着“好痛”，卜凡自责的要命，低头发现小家伙的腿根都在抽搐，拿掉了还在搓揉的手，换成了舌头去安抚这颗惹人怜的小肉粒，东西放在嘴里的本能就是去咀嚼咽下，所以卜凡越舔越觉得牙痒，最后用了十二分意志力才忍住了咬一口的欲望。

“还疼吗？”木子洋轻轻撸动着逐渐勃起的阴茎，说明那处的疼痛正在缓解，朱星杰乖乖摇头，身子微微向后移动，试图告诉卜凡够了。湿漉漉的花蒂早就只剩下被过度舔舐的酥麻感。  
“…别，别舔了…”朱星杰推了推自己腿间的脑袋，此刻他只想专心享受久违的来自自己真正性器的刺激。  
他咬着下唇忍不住向木子洋靠去，喉咙发出嗬嗤的声音，自己即将迎来高潮，撸动在越来越快，手指控制不住揪住了木子洋的衣袖想得到主权，可偏偏在几乎喷涌而出的那一瞬间对方停了手，阴茎涨得通红惨兮兮地吐着泪，甚至都能看见表面盘踞着的筋络疯狂跳动着。朱星杰红着眼角想自己伸手继续，可卜凡快了一步，修长的手指直接捅进了还敞开的艳红穴口，他在一瞬间高昂起头呻吟出声，性器抽动了几下便喷射出股股白浊，同时餐桌被共同涌出的透明淫液沾湿一大片。  
显然是两处性器官同时高潮了，乳尖也淅沥沥地流出了奶水。

朱星杰胸膛剧烈起伏着，瘫软在木子洋怀里脑子短暂的空白，过了好一会儿才用喊哑的声音问是不是可以结束了，“那得问你洋哥。”朱星杰得到一个令人绝望的答案。  
“今天吃什么菜？”本来已经生无可恋的他听到木子洋这么问，还以为是他俩终于饿了，立刻报起了桌上的菜名，希望里面至少有一样是木子洋或者卜凡喜欢的，就可以先吃饭把自己丢到一边…

“那就用山药吧。”朱星杰听到对方这么说，一开始他脑袋发懵完全没搞懂对方什么意思，直到他被抱进厨房放在料理台。眼看着木子洋把自己做菜用了一半的山药徒手掰成两端，再用刀把它削成了一截不粗不细的山药段，再仔细去了棱角。  
“做什么？你是不是疯了？！”朱星杰简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他被卜凡紧紧锁在怀里，木子洋却握着那截雪白的山药轻轻摩擦着敞露的艳红色穴口。那截物体是他可以容纳的范围内，冰凉的触感也意外让他觉得舒服，可等那粘液彻底涂抹匀了整张小嘴，微微用力就把粘稠的物体挤进了穴里没多久，朱星杰显然忘记了一件事。他对山药过敏。

“——…好痒…呃啊…！”他这才清醒过来，挥舞着四肢想逃脱却因为花穴传来的剧烈痒意让他使不上力气。  
“拿出去！拿出去！好痒啊啊啊！”朱星杰尖叫着，全身都像失去了知觉，只剩下下体不间断传来的灭顶的痒。“求求你们…拿出去，你们要我怎样都行，拿出去求你们了…”他只能苦苦求饶，全身都涨出了不自然的粉红，泪水积满了眼眶，看起来极度可怜。  
惨叫声听得卜凡耳根发软，抬头看了眼似乎还在想其他玩法的木子洋，对方自然懂他的意思，手指伸进肉穴里把山药段拉出了些，指甲无意剐蹭到了正在不断出水的肉壁让朱星杰差点爽得高潮。  
“你不如去问问他愿不愿意帮你。”说罢两指分剪着把花穴撑大，雪白的山药段就在绯红的穴口滞留。  
“呜呜呜…凡凡求你…”朱星杰已经哭了出来，嘴里胡乱得叫着，卜凡立刻把卡住的物体抽了出来，藕断丝连般牵拉出好几缕淫靡的丝。  
但显然就算拿出作祟物也起不到任何作用，“还是好痒…求求你，快点进来…”边用敞开的雌穴去摩擦卜凡的腿，西裤面料很快就被弄湿一大片。他已经丧失了理智，下体像是被万千蚁虫叮咬，如果再不用点东西狠狠操一操自己的深处来止痒真的快死过去了。

卜凡觉得自己太阳穴都在突突跳着，外裤都不想浪费时间去脱，扶稳了对方的腰便把粗长炽热直直捅进朱星杰的花穴内，花唇被撑得高高隆起，溅出的淫液在卜凡够湿的西裤上又留在几道喷溅状深色痕迹。里面比平时更加火热湿滑，卜凡快速摩擦着每一寸褶皱，剧烈地让朱星杰有一种对方在顶撞自己内脏的错觉。  
他在卜凡胯间颠簸坐不稳，身子被一次次顶得差点滑下又被搂回怀里被更重的力道操进去。  
“轻点…嗯…要被操烂了…”嘴上这么说却把对方缠得更紧，无力的腰肢有一下没一下的迎合着，因为这种粗暴的交媾方式真的能大幅度给自己止痒。  
“再用力些…好舒服…呼…”

可只要一停下那痒意便会席卷而来，折磨着他的理智，让他淫荡的不可思议。  
那天他不确定自己到底被操了多久，但他因为体力不支而晕倒后每次恍惚间睁眼都会看到他俩其中一位的面孔。  
痒意早就消退了，他不确定是他们轮番帮他止痒的功劳还是因为被灌进太多而冲刷掉了山药的残留。胸部的两颗果实也被吮得敏感至极，整场性事都在源源不断涌出奶水。

等一切都终于结束，卜凡帮朱星杰清洗后那绯红色的肉穴还合不上，像是呼吸般一张一合抽搐着，内里的凸起内壁都可以在灯光下看的一清二楚。  
“洋哥，我们是不是把小猫玩坏了…？”卜凡觉得情况不太妙，紧锁眉头转头看木子洋。  
“我们近期还是别再碰他了…”


End file.
